


Brother Domination (Rin X Yukio)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfic, Feet Licking, Foot Fetish, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, rinxyukio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: Rin and Yukio have some fun together after they come home from school. Rin dominates his brother Yukio by fucking him and other doing other dirty things to him.





	Brother Domination (Rin X Yukio)

Blue Exorcist / Ao No Exorcist

Yaoi

Rin X Yukio

So it was a regular tuesday in school and Rin was bored as always while Yukio did his best to teach him and the other students. 

Rin was not prerared for the class.He didn’t even wear his school clothes , he just whore his normal blue sweatshirt , his dark blue pants and his white shoes. He wasn’t paying too much attention on the lesson in the class But he did his best when they where doing something more active outside. 

So when school finally ended, Yukio and Rin headed home. Yukio was already horny when he thought about what was going to happen when they finally get home.

“Are you ready?” Rin said with a smirk on his face when they were standing in front of their door.

“Oh my god yes.” Yukio said blushing slithly. As soon as they entered the home and closed the door , Rin pushed Yukio against the wall and thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Yukio moaned into his brothers mouth when Rin started to suck his tongue. Yukio was already hard and so was his brother. 

Suddenly Rin grabbed his brothers dick through his pants and squeezed it a bit. Yukio moanded hungrily for his brother when Rin broke the hot kiss. 

“Suck my finger.” Rin ordered and stuck his middle finger up Yukio’s mouth. Yukio licked and sucked his brothers finger while his dick was massaged by Rin’s other hand. 

“Good bitch. Now let’s go to our room.” Rin said with a smirk and went to their room. Yukio followed him quietly. When they got into the room Rin gave Yukio a quick lick on his lips and said quietly “Strip for me.”

Yukio didn’t waste any time and went to the center of the room while Rin sat on the bed , leaning on his elbows. Yukio started to strip off all of his clothes. 

First he took off his shoes and socks. Then he undressed his pants and after his jacket and shirt were gone he was standing there almost naked except for his black boxers. He had a noticeable bulge because the horny stare of Rin made him also very horny. He then slowly stripped off his boxershorts showing off his hard dick. Yukio was blushing even tho Rin has seen him like that very often already.

Rin then said with a smirk on his face: “Oh yeah that’s what I like to see.” He then walked up to Yukio and spitted on his brothers dick.

Yukio moaned when Rin started to massage his hard cock. The salvia made the massage feel amazing. Rin started to kiss Yukio while his thumb rubbed his piss slit. Yukio’s moans made Rin’s cock throb even more. 

“Ok bitch now get on your knees and worship my fucking dick!” Rin said as he was opening his pants stall. His big dick sprang out right in front of Yukio’s face. Rin rubbed his cock on Yukio’s face and pressed his balls on his nose. 

Yukio took a deep breath and moaned at the musk his brother’s balls had to offer. Rin let him sniff his balls for a while and then started to drag them all over his face. Both Yukio and Rin moaned at that amazing feeling. 

“Suck it!” Rin said and put his dick in Yukio’s mouth. Rin moaned out loudly when his cock was completely in his brother’s mouth and throat. 

“Yes suck it! Suck it you little bitch. Suck all that sweat off my cock!” Rin moaned as he closed his eyes and started to fuck Yukio’s mouth. As Yukio was deepthroating Rin he smelled his brothers pubes and it made him harder every time he took a whiff.

“Oh yeah…now go on the bed and point your butt to me, you are going to love what is going to happen next.” Rin said with a little smirk on his face. Yukio went to the bed and got on hands and knees pointing his greedy butt to his brother. 

“Oh yeah” Rin moaned quietly when he approached his brothers ass. Rin then put his cock between the ass cheeks and started to rub it. Yukio moaned out when he felt Rin’s hot cock between his butt cheeks. Rin was just moaning now quietly as he enjoyed the feeling of his cock rubbing between the boy’s ass cheeks. 

“Fuck yeah!” Rin moaned as he started to get more into the rubbing , his pre cum already made it more smooth. Yukio looked at his hot brother and started to moan when Rin kicked off his white shoes and took off his socks , revealing his musky feet.

“Sniff.” Rin said with a smirk on his face. He then put his left foot to his brothers face while still rubbing his cock between his ass cheeks. Yukio moaned loudly and started to sniff at the boy’s foot. 

“I know how much you love my feet , I always see you sniffing my worn socks and shoes. Sniffing my actual foot now must be heaven for you.” Rin said with a big smirk. 

“Oh fuck yeah!” Yukio moaned, sniffing in between Rin’s toes. Everytime he took a whiff the musk made his whole body and especially his cock shiver. Yukio started to pump his cock as he was inhaling the boy’s foot pure musk. 

“Come on take a big whiff” Rin said with a smirk and grabbed Yukio’s nose with his toes.

“Fuuuck yeeaahhh!!” Yukio groaned as he took the biggest whiff he could. The rubbing of Rin’s cock between his ass cheeks and the musk of the boy’s foot were just too much for Yukio. He moaned loudly as he pumped his own dick and finally came. The white cum covering the bed sheets. 

“Did it feel good?” Rin asked as he wiggled his toes on Yukio’s nose. 

“It was the best orgasm I’ve had in a while! It was incredible!” Yukio answered with big blush looking at his brother. 

“Well it’s not over! I still want to cum.” Rin said as he started to undress. He took off his sweatshirt , his shirt and his undershirt. Yukio was laying on his back and stared on Rin’s abs and pecs. They were well trained and a little bit sweaty. Rin then took off his pants and boxershorts giving Yukio a smirk.

“Lay on your stomach and spread your legs for me.” Rin said. Yukio did what his brother told him and was already hella excited. Rin then layed himself down on his brothers musceled back. His cock in between his ass cheeks again. 

Rin groaned quietly and squeezed his balls between Yukio’s ass cheeks. “Get ready bitch!” , Rin said and pushed his dick in his brother’s ass. Both boys moaned at the pleasure. “No mercy from now on!” , Rin said and started to fuck his brother hard. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Rin groaned. His balls were slapping against Yukio’s ass. Yukio also reeaally enjoyed the feeling Rin’s big hot cock in his ass. 

Suddenly Rin stopped and took his sock and put it to Yukio’s face. Yukio moaned and smelled the sock. Rin let him sniff his sock for a bit and then stuffed it into his brother’s mouth. 

Yukio moaned at the flavor Rin’s sock had to offer. Rin then rubbed his middle finger between his own foot’s toes until it got musky. Then he put his middle finger under Yukio’s nose. Rin got a big smirk on his face when Yukio recocnized the smell of Rin’s foot and started to moan heavily. 

Rin let him sniff his middle finger and continued to fuck him. His dick pushing in and out of his ass. Rin fucked his brother’s ass as quick as he could , his tight asshole made him groan heavily after some minutes. Yukio liked the feeling of Rin’s nipples rubbing his back. Suddenly Yukio felt that his brother started to lick his ear. 

Rin nibbled Yukio’s ear and even sucked it little bit. Yukio moaned at the tingly feeling. Rin moaned quietly into Yukio’s ear as he kept thrusting his cock into the boy’s ass.

“Fuck yes that feels so good.” Rin groaned. Rin’s sock in Yukio’s mouth , Rin’s musky finger and Rin’s cock made Yukio feel like he was in heaven , he never felt so much pleasure at the same time. 

“FUCK YEAH!” Rin groaned and started to fuck Yukio’s as hard as he could. The sound of the balls slapping against Yukio’s ass made both of them even hornier. 

“Aahh... that’s it!” Rin said as he shot his load deep into Yukio’s ass. Yukio moaned through the sock and also came. 

“Fuck that was so good!”, Rin said as he removed his sock out of his brother’s mouth. 

“Oh yeah it was. It always is, Rin.” Yukio responded blushing slightly. 

“Let’s go into the shower” Yukio said happily. They took some new clothes and headed to the shower together.

 

The End


End file.
